


Nightmare

by MadiGriffindor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Anger, Brave, Dark Commander, F/F, Lexa’s back, Next commander, Nightmare, Other, Scare, True commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiGriffindor/pseuds/MadiGriffindor
Summary: The Little Commander's Nightmare. Protector Lexa ✌🏻
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Lexa & Madi (The 100), Sheidheda/Lexa, Sheidheda/Madi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Nightmare

She opens her eyes sharply, sweat dripping from her forehead. It’s hot, seems to have forgotten how to breathe, dizzy, fear overcomes. There are tears in her eyes.   
  


_Madi sits alone, in the throne room, outside it is deep night, only one torch illuminates with a dim light. She's in Polis... It's exactly what Clarke told me, like before the Bunker, Primefire. The ancient throne on which all previous commanders sat, including Lexa._ _But now she is Heda and sits right on top of him. A cold wind blew in her back, she heard an eerie voice from behind, he called her, whispered terrible things. Madi shivered and huddled against the back of the throne._

_"Looks like Clarke was right, I'm not ready to be in command yet."_

_She turned her head back and looked through the cracks in the back at the balcony. A cold wind blew, the doors flew open with a crash and the hanging curtains began to develop. Cold. Where is everyone? Why am I alone? Clarke?_

_A sharp flash and Madi finds herself in a different room, on the same throne, only now there was a long table in front of her, on which were scattered edged weapons, remnants of food and a chessboard. In general, the room was no less creepy. Looking around the room, she did not immediately notice, opposite the watching person, terrible, he frightened with his look, his appearance. The stranger tapped his long nails on the wooden table, no eye, scars distorted his face. The girl frowned, trying not to betray her horror, but the one who was sitting in front of her cannot be fooled, he feels her fear on a mental level. Sheidheda, Gaia talked about him. She realized.  
_

_The people called him the Dark Commander, but when the mentor first spoke about him, Madi called him a psychopath and mass murderer and she did not expect him to meet him in her dream._

_Sheidheda smiled, but it looked very scary, the left side of his face twitched together with scars, his right eye was squinted and grinning cold blood. He looked straight into her eyes, which were filled with tears, but she's the commander, they don't cry, they can't. Laughed even more._

_“They put a child on the throne again. The history of boobies does not teach anything...” Through laughter, he spoke._

_"Better than a psychopath at the helm." Madi is not a miss, although a child, but wit is rife. “We have learned from our mistakes._ _Or yours." She jabbed her index finger at him._

_Sheidheda’s face changed, he darkened sharply and began to gaze intently at her. And the fear did not recede, most of all she was afraid not to wake up._

_“Madi..._ _Madi... Madi com Louwoda Klion kru. You are the first from this clan." He rested his hand on his chin._

_“What do you mean?"_

_“You are in a great hurry... Let's play the chess game." The dark commander pointed with his hand at the board, on which chess pieces appeared in a flash, black and white_. 

_The girl looked up and stared at her predecessor, puzzled. "I cannot."_

_He grinned at her again._

_“Didn't your mentor teach you? What can you do? Whom did the people entrust, child?"_

_“Sorry, I am taught more important things than games..."_

_“Yours are white." Cold chuckle._

_"I told you I can't!"_

_“Play! You can't play, worse for you."_

_“What are you want from me! Go away!" She jumped up from her seat, screamed and banged her fist on the table, but this was not a manifestation of courage and strength, but fear and despair._

_The dark commander disappeared and a second later was next to Madi, on the left, the girl sat down in her seat, breathing heavily, he angrily and screaming stuck the knife into the table and bent down to her so that they were face to face._

_“What am I want?"_

_She closed her eyes, wanted to run, scream. Clarke, where are you?_

_Another commander appeared to her right, taking her hand and staring at Sheithead._

_“Get out! And leave her alone!” This voice is feminine, strong, bold and independent. Noble posture, in hand a sword on the face of determination. Brown hair slicked back, green eyes that said which of the three was the real Heda. Lexa..._

_He looked at the protector, and then looked at the girl again._

_“We'll meet Again." He straightened up and walked away from Madi. “I hope by that time you have learned to play chess..." A moment and the Dark Commander evaporated._

_They were left alone, Lexa squatted down without letting go of Madi's hand, she smiled, which was not her characteristic._

_“So there you are. New Heda. Madi. "_

_“Lexa? It's you?"_

_She shook her head and studied the girl intently._

_“You know, I was also 12 when I became the commander. And he also came to me and frightened me. But..."_

At this everything was interrupted. She woke up with Clarke sitting in front of her, alarmed. The blonde hugged her tightly.

“You cried and screamed a lot."

“She protected me." Madi answered through her tears.

“Who protected, honey? From what." “Clarke asked without opening her arms.

“Sheidheda... He's so..." She buried herself in her blond curls.

“Shhhhh. Everything fine. You're safe." Clarke hugged her to her chest.” You don't have to tell if you don't want to..."

“Lexa. She was there and drove him away..”

Clarke opened her eyes wide, Lexa, her Lexa... She started cry with her adopted daughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fanstory) ✌🏻❤️ I'm thinking about writing, Clexa story, what do you think about that? Should I?)


End file.
